School House Mystery
by Optimistic Fate
Summary: Emily and her younger sister Kairi just moved away from the city to the nature abundant and beautiful town of Appleseed. There, they go to school, make friends, and make enemies. But is there an even bigger threat looming in the distance? PLZ R&R TY!


Hey there, I'm Optimistic Fate and this is my first story here. I haven't written in a very long time and this is a remake of an old story I made about two years ago or so, and in retrospect, wasn't very good. But anyway, I'm back and better than ever. Review to your heart's content. Criticism, compliments, I'll take it. Flames and I assume you're a fart. Well enjoy-

* * *

**Chapter One - The Drive**

Beep. Beep. Boo boo bop beep. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

"Could you please turn that thing off?!"

"Nope, not today, sis," Kairi said, smiling rather mischievously, "I gotta get ready for 'The Move. Since we're movin' to a huge town full of animals, I need to get ready for what might be comin' up ahead."

Emily shrugged and sighed, thus continuing her mood of depression. "Well, I don't think _that's_ going to help you very much."

"Oh yeah? Well, whatever, I-"

"No fighting in the car." randomly warned their father from the front seat. He was eyeing them both dubiously from the driver's mirror like they were both time bombs, about to go off at any second. Kairi pouted, puffed out her cheeks, and stuck out her tongue at him the very next moment he wasn't looking. Emily sighed once again and turned her face and body towards the car window, isolating herself from the beeping of her sister's Tamagotchi and her father's accusing stares, and miserably glanced up unto the sky. It was filled with ominous, grey clouds that must be carrying the rain the weatherman had predicted would come earlier today.

They had been in this car for far too long.

Unlike her younger, carefree, hyperactive sister Kairi, she, Emily, was _not_ looking forward to moving. From the month, day, hour, minute, second it was announced she was already dreading it. And now, it was happening.

At first, she tried to ignore it. Ignore all possible thought of it, this dreadful, upcoming reality of doom.

Ten years of friendships left behind, straight down the toilet and never to return again. Why couldn't she be more positive like her sister was in these types of situations, when moving on to new things? This upset her even more.

But of course, reality just _had _to come and slap her in the face at last possible moment. Yesterday. What time? Midday. In the middle of packing her things, in a rather dazed state, it had struck her like a fierce lightning bolt. She locked herself in her room and cried for about two hours. It would've been longer too if her father hadn't told her to shut up and be quiet, and to finish packing up her stuff and to help the others with theirs. Ah, the cruelty of puberty and hormones. And she was only ten-years-old.

Why did they have to move? The average scenario, well duh: Man of the household gets new job, pays well, but it's too far away. It was sort of like an equation; 2+3+1=6, the two being father and his job, three being the amount of times it would pay more, and one being the one, dreadful drawback. Why did it equal six? Who knew, honestly...

_Why am I thinking this? Am I really that bored, or sad? Well, of course I am; we've been in this car for five hours and it's been nothing short of depressing..._A speck of rain fell onto the car window right in front of her face and she moaned.

"Don't worry, sweetie; we're almost there. Just a couple more minutes, and you'll live." their mother soothed. Emily looked at her and frowned. _Like I wouldn't mind just turning around right now..._

Kairi, on the other hand, jumped straight up, accidentally letting go of her Tamagotchi and letting it fall to the floor, leaving it momentarily forgotten (hurray!) and nearly breaking her seat belt. "Seriously?! No joke? No kidding?! Really?! FINALLY...We've been in this car forever! We can finally get to see the new house! Oh my gosh! I can't wait!"

"And don't you complain or cry Emily, unless it's tears of joy." Kairi snickered at her father's last warning. Why was it always her getting scolded? Kairi was the bad one...

"Kevin, don't-" her mother was about to say, but stopped abruptly. Really, nobody wanted to get on their father's bad side after five hours of driving.

Emily looked out window once again. It was definitely raining now. She was glad to finally get out of the car after two and a half hours of driving without any stops, but did it really have to start raining when it had been sunny out all day, just when they were almost done? They were moving into a forest abundant area now, with lots of trees, fruit, logs, branches, stones, dirt, and streams, all with the background of lush greenery. Even though she didn't look forward to going to whatever place she was going, she had to admit it was all beautiful with nature. Kairi looked out the window in awe.

_I wonder what type of place this will be..._

* * *

Not much Animal Crossing yet, but I assure you it will appear in the next chapter or two, depending on how much I write for each. THERE WAS A OBVIOUS REFERENCE HOWEVER AT THE START OF IT, SO DO NOT COME TO MY HOME AND KILL ME. Thank you very much for reading and the understanding.

A.N.- My shoulders are aching...Why I wrote this now, I will never know...It's 2:39 AM...God...Lol.


End file.
